<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linger by bottomsanhwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999919">Linger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomsanhwa/pseuds/bottomsanhwa'>bottomsanhwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Oil As Lube, Bottom Choi San, Crushes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, San Lowkey Has a Degradation Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Stylist Kim Hongjoong, Teasing, Top Kim Hongjoong, getting caught, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomsanhwa/pseuds/bottomsanhwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San enjoys having his stylist rub oil across his body a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Linger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i'm finally writing something that isn't sanhwa. i know sanjoong isn't super popular but i hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. have fun reading :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San is already self-conscious enough when the stylists dress him in a sling that hardly leaves anything to the imagination, only managing to cover part of one side of his chest, but when they inform him that they’re going to slick his torso up with oil to showcase his abs more, he thinks he might die from humiliation. The idea of one of the stylists rubbing their hands all over his body has his heart racing.</p>
<p>After little debate, they decide one of the male stylists should do it, reasoning that he’ll be more comfortable with someone of the same gender touching him. One of them volunteers, and San should feel relieved upon hearing who it is, but instead his heart only pounds faster in his chest.</p>
<p>He’s always had a bit of a crush on Kim Hongjoong. It’s a little hard <em> not </em> to when the stylist always speaks to him so sweetly and treats him so gently, always making sure he’s as comfortable as possible. That soft, soothing voice <em> does things </em> to San; it would be a lie to say he hasn’t thought of that voice telling him what to do, or whispering sweet nothings into his ear. </p>
<p>San’s caught up in his imagination when he hears the sudden, familiar click of a bottle opening. The sound triggers some kind of pavlovian response in him - it’s the same click he’s heard from the many times he’s opened a bottle of lube before fucking himself, and it immediately has him snapping his head toward Hongjoong. His thighs squeeze together. His cock twitches in his pants, blood slowly pooling to the area as Hongjoong pours some oil into his hands.</p>
<p>“Wait,” San panics when he feels everyone in the room’s eyes on them.</p>
<p>The elder pauses, a confused look on his face. “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“It’s embarrassing with everyone else around,” San admits shyly, hardly considering the situation he’s about to put himself in.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course,” Hongjoong smiles understandingly. “Let’s go find an empty room.”</p>
<p>A couple of the members snicker as they exit the room together, and he swears he sees Seonghwa wink at him just before they leave, his eyebrows raising suggestively. It takes them a while, but they eventually find a vacant room, and it isn’t until Hongjoong shuts the door behind them that he realizes exactly what he’s gotten himself into. </p>
<p>Hongjoong wastes no time in turning San around to face him, his oily fingers leaving wet marks on San’s arms. “Is this better?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” San lies, his heart racing a million times faster now that he’s alone with the stylist. He feels like he might faint as Hongjoong reaches towards him; this time, there’s no reason to stop him, so he allows the elder to gently caress his torso with his fingers and spread the oil across his tan skin, sending him shivering.</p>
<p>It feels a little too intimate, the way Hongjoong’s hands slowly slide against his abs, thoroughly coating them with the liquid. San can’t help but let his mind wander to dirty places, imagining him smearing the oil across other parts of his body, and he lets out a small whimper that he hopes Hongjoong doesn’t hear.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hongjoong’s hands travel to his chest. It’s clear that the elder takes notice of his sharp intake of breath when his finger gently brushes against one of his nipples, a slight smirk evident on his face. San starts to feel overwhelmingly <em> warm </em>, his cheeks burning a crimson red as the man in front of him trails his hand down his torso, those tiny fingers of his travelling dangerously low.</p>
<p>He wills his growing erection away, but his efforts are futile - that much is made obvious when Hongjoong’s hands travel back up to make the other side of his chest slick with oil. The way they just barely graze his nipples has him softly keening for more, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip in an attempt to avoid making any more embarrassing noises.</p>
<p>San isn’t stupid; he knows how lewd he looks like this, his eyebrows knitted together in pleasure as Hongjoong thoroughly covers every inch of his torso with the clear liquid, but he can’t find it within himself to care - not when the elder is making no effort to stop his movements. Instead, they become more slow, deliberate, as if he’s intentionally dragging this out. San is positive they could be done by now, they <em> should </em>be done by now, but Hongjoong is toying with him.</p>
<p>His touch lingers on his chest now, and occasionally, he’ll glide his fingers over one of San’s nipples, the buds hardening underneath his touch and becoming more and more sensitive with each passing moment. San’s entire body is heated, but he’s shivering, every movement of Hongjoong’s fingers against his nipples causing him to jolt. </p>
<p>Eventually, Hongjoong takes one of the buds between his thumb and index finger, pinching it softly. San <em> whines </em>, high-pitched and loud, his mouth gaping open as the elder begins circling his nipples with his fingers, teasing him, torturing him, making him silently beg for more. San’s hands desperately search for something to grab as he feels the need to ground himself, and he ends up gripping onto the elder’s arms, his fingernails digging crescents into his skin.</p>
<p>“San,” Hongjoong whispers, “Look at me.”</p>
<p>The younger slowly forces his eyes open, yelping when he realizes how incredibly close he is to Hongjoong’s face. The blonde is leaning forward, his eyes half-lidded and his head tilted to the side as if he’s intending to kiss him, and San’s positive he might just die on the spot. His head feels cloudy, like he’s in a dream. He watches as Hongjoong’s hungry eyes travel down his body.</p>
<p>“We could stop here,” he says, his gaze trained on the bulge in San’s pants, one of his hands reaching down to tease at his waistband while the other remains playing with his nipples.</p>
<p>“We could,” San chimes, finding himself pushing his hips forward as an invitation. </p>
<p>“Is that what you want?” Hongjoong’s fingertips slide underneath his waistband, tugging at the fabric.</p>
<p>“No,” San breathes out shakily, his voice unsteady. </p>
<p>“What do you want then, sweetheart?” Hongjoong’s voice is sugar-like as he undoes the button of San’s pants.</p>
<p>“You.” </p>
<p>San’s entire body shakes when Hongjoong unzips his pants and slides them down past his thighs, his half-hard cock springing free from its confines. He whimpers as Hongjoong takes his length into his slick hand, stroking him at a fast pace that immediately has his vision growing hazy; he leans against Hongjoong’s body for stability.</p>
<p>“You’re getting my shirt oily,” Hongjoong complains lightheartedly.</p>
<p>“Let me take it off then,” San suggests in a moment of bravery, tugging at the hem of his shirt and sliding it over Hongjoong’s head when he receives a hum of approval. He tosses it somewhere to the side, and he allows himself a moment to admire the elder’s body. Nothing could have prepared him for the beauty that is Kim Hongjoong shirtless. His abs aren’t as sculpted as San’s are, but they’re toned and gorgeous nonetheless. San feels the strong urge to bend down and lick them, but he refrains, letting Hongjoong take full control of the situation. </p>
<p>The elder backs him up until they’re beside a couch, then he pushes him down onto it, San landing on the soft cushion with a grunt. Hongjoong breaks away from him for a moment to completely remove the younger’s shoes and pants and throws them into a pile along with his own shirt. Suddenly feeling exposed in comparison to the elder, with nothing but the sling across his chest to cover him, San leans forward to tug at Hongjoong’s pants.</p>
<p>Hongjoong wastes no time in discarding the piece of clothing, sliding off his shoes then dragging his pants down past his feet. He pulls San towards him by his thighs, his fingers leaving red marks on his skin. San naturally spreads his legs for him, revealing his tight hole to the elder, who stares at it with lust.</p>
<p>“We don’t have a lot of time,” Hongjoong states with a soft sigh. </p>
<p>“Then fuck me hard and fast,” San replies, desperation obvious in his voice.</p>
<p>“You have to perform after this,” the elder reminds him. “What if you can’t even walk properly?”</p>
<p>“I can take it,” he assures, spreading his legs apart further. Hongjoong hisses before tearing away from his body to grab the bottle of oil he’d left on a nearby counter. Soon, he returns, slicking his fingers up with more of the liquid before pressing them against San’s eager hole. He teases his rim for a few moments, earning a frantic “hurry up” from the younger, then dips a finger inside shallowly.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking tight,” Hongjoong comments as he moves his finger in and out of him slowly, allowing San to get used to the feeling. Already well-acquainted with it, San pleads for another finger, and his wish is immediately granted.</p>
<p>Before San can even process what’s happening, Hongjoong’s working four of his small fingers into him while stroking his cock, and the younger’s moaning loudly, completely forgetting they’re in a semi-public area and he needs to keep his volume down. Hongjoong shushes him, which does nothing to suppress the loud noises falling off of San’s lips.</p>
<p>“Babe, you need to be quiet or I’m going to have to stop,” Hongjoong scolds, pausing to squeeze the base of San’s cock threateningly. </p>
<p>“No!” San whisper-shouts, pouting and whimpering sadly when Hongjoong removes his fingers from inside of him. “I’m sorry! I can be good, I promise. Please don’t stop,” San frantically grabs him by the wrist and guides his hand back between his legs, earning an amused chuckle from the elder.</p>
<p>“Shh,” Hongjoong soothes, slipping two fingers inside of him again. “I’m not stopping, just giving you something else. My fingers aren’t long enough to reach your prostate, see?” Hongjoong curls his fingers up for emphasis, and San quietly hums in agreement when they just barely miss his sweet spot. “Don’t you want to find out if my cock is?”</p>
<p>“Please.” San eyes Hongjoong’s hard cock hungrily, a string of drool managing to escape his mouth. Hongjoong smiles at him fondly, spreading oil across the length of his cock before slotting himself between San’s legs. San raises his legs up to make himself as accessible as possible, enjoying the slight stretch he feels as Hongjoong aligns his cock with his hole.</p>
<p>“You sure you want this?” Hongjoong questions, his tip just barely brushing against San’s sensitive hole. </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Please,” San begs, pushing his hips forward in an attempt to get Hongjoong inside of him.</p>
<p>Hongjoong giggles at his eagerness, and San blushes in return, surprised to hear such intense desperation in his own voice. The blonde shoves into him - slowly, as to not hurt him - and San gasps at the feeling of his cock breaching his hole, not having been fully prepared for how thick his cock is. It’s been a bit since he’s had some time alone to fuck himself, so the feeling is somewhat foreign.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Hongjoong asks, tone full of concern as he pauses his movements, leaving just the tip of his cock inside of him.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s just a <em> lot </em>to take in,” San breathes out shakily, squirming around to try to get himself used to the sensation of having something so big inside of him. “You can continue,” he says eventually, knowing they don’t have much time before one of his bandmates barges in on them to tell them to hurry up, or worse: a member of staff does.</p>
<p>Hongjoong hesitantly pushes in further, watching San’s face for any signs of pain. San tries his best to stay relaxed, not wanting to worry the elder, because he’s positive he can take his size. He’s done it before many times, but it’s different with someone who isn’t familiar with his body and what angles he needs to get fucked at to ensure he isn’t in any pain.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Hongjoong to bottom out, his cock buried deep inside of him. San can tell he’s restraining himself; his shaky fingers are digging into San’s thighs as he holds his legs apart, and his face is morphed into an expression that almost looks desperate. San adjusts himself to where his cock doesn’t push into him painfully, and Hongjoong does his best to keep him at that angle, more concerned about how San feels than his own pleasure.</p>
<p>“Talk to me, sweetheart,” Hongjoong whispers in that soothing voice of his, bending down to get closer to his face. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” San hums, not entirely sure himself. “Full,” he replies eventually, slowly rolling his hips in a way that has Hongjoong’s mouth gaping open in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Too full?”</p>
<p>“No,” San assures, moving his hands to Hongjoong’s back to pull him in even closer. “Kiss me while we fuck?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Hongjoong leans forward, hovering just an inch away from his face. “Can I move?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” San sighs happily as he connects their lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Hongjoong carefully thrusts into San once with a low grunt, gauging his reaction. When the younger only slides a hand into Hongjoong’s hair in response, gripping at the pretty blonde strands, he experimentally thrusts into him again. “More,” San murmurs against his lips, rolling his hips again as encouragement.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Hongjoong pulls away for a second, and upon receiving a nod from the younger, he starts a slow, steady pace, his lips crashing into San’s in a kiss that’s far more heated than before. San’s mouth naturally falls open when Hongjoong’s cock brushes past his prostate, and the elder uses the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, deeply exploring the warm cavern.</p>
<p>Hongjoong holds San at an angle that allows him to repeat the action, his cock hitting his prostate dead on this time, earning a loud moan from the younger that’s immediately swallowed up into the kiss. San doesn’t need to tell him to go faster; his whines of pleasure are enough to have Hongjoong reeling his hips back then pushing them forward into San’s tight, wet heat at a quick pace. San gains some sense of satisfaction when the elder starts to let out his own muffled moans, and soon, they’re just loudly whining into each other’s mouths, their tongues swirling together lazily.</p>
<p>San guides one of Hongjoong’s hands to his cock, and the elder strokes him at a pace that matches the one that he fucks him at, each movement causing San’s entire body to jolt. He feels a familiar warmth start to build in his gut, and his grip on Hongjoong’s hair tightens as his impending orgasm grows closer with each passing second.</p>
<p>Under normal circumstances, he’d feel self-conscious about how fast Hongjoong has him cumming, but with the way they’re being forced to rush their little session, he supposes it doesn’t really matter. He eagerly meets each of Hongjoong’s thrusts, bucking up into his touch with desperation, until he feels his cock twitching in Hongjoong’s hand and he pulls away to warn him.</p>
<p>“Hongjoong, I-”</p>
<p>Suddenly, he’s interrupted by a knock on the door. Hongjoong’s hips immediately still, but San hisses and wraps his legs around his waist, pushing him in again in a frantic attempt to save his orgasm. “Fuck whoever’s out there, don’t stop,” he orders. Hongjoong looks at him, confused, but he continues fucking into him at that same pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. </p>
<p>“Gross, I can hear them fucking,” Yunho’s voice rings from outside the room.</p>
<p>“I think it’s kinda hot,” Seonghwa replies, and San can practically hear Yunho rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Guys? There’s five minutes before we have to go on,” Yunho calls out. The two men inside the room attempt to block out their voices, desperately rocking their hips together, Hongjoong’s hand finding its way back to San’s cock to quickly jerk him off. “They’re ignoring us.”</p>
<p>There’s a loud hum, followed by Seonghwa’s raised voice. He wants them to hear him. “Who do you think is topping?”</p>
<p>“Seonghwa. Please. Shut the fuck up.” Yunho sounds exasperated, his first few words caught in a sigh. “I don’t want to think about it. Don’t make me think about it.”</p>
<p>San manages a tiny giggle through his quiet whimpers, amused by their banter, and Hongjoong pulls him into another kiss that wipes the smile off of his face. The newfound entertainment is absolutely stalling his precious orgasm, distracting him just enough to keep him from getting there, though the hasty pace of their intimacy never slows, even for a second. </p>
<p>“I think I can guess who it is,” Seonghwa says. </p>
<p>This piques both Hongjoong and San’s interests, their heads turning and eyes narrowly opening amidst their kiss. Even Yunho seems interested, proven by his few seconds of silence afterward, then a somewhat quiet, “What?”</p>
<p>“San always acts like a little bitch around Hongjoong,” he explains, and there’s no way Hongjoong doesn’t feel the way San’s cock twitch within his fist as the words “little bitch” reach their ears. A curious quirk of one brow confirms it. “He’d probably want nothing more than to be filled with Hongjoong’s cock. Would probably beg for it if he was told to.”</p>
<p>If San wasn’t already unbearably warm, his cheeks are now on fire, a too-loud whine escaping past his lips before he has the chance to suppress it. His orgasm is suddenly so close again - in an effort to hide his embarrassment, he nuzzles his face into Hongjoong’s neck.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” is all that Yunho can say in response. </p>
<p>It’s all becoming so much for San, his arms clinging tightly to Hongjoong’s body, every noise leaving him as a pathetic squeak or mewl, the elder’s name scattered between heavy breaths. Hongjoong’s fucking him so <em> quickly </em>, so deeply, filling him up to the brim with every thrust and brushing against his prostate in just the right way.</p>
<p>“How about it, San?” Seonghwa asks him, and with every word San grows just a little dizzier, squeezes just a little tighter around Hongjoong. “Are you taking Hongjoong’s cock like the little bottom bitch you are?”</p>
<p>It hits San before he can even think to warn Hongjoong, crying out and arching against him, relentlessly bucking his hips into his hand and covering it with his mess. Pleasure dances like static across his skin and beneath it, sending his vision blurry, turning his mind to mush. Hongjoong seems to get there, too, almost immediately upon watching San’s intense reaction to his own orgasm, quickly pulling out to paint streaks of white across his oil-slick tummy. </p>
<p>Seonghwa and Yunho are now silent, either due to the shock of hearing what was definitely a couple of orgasms through the door directly following Seonghwa’s words, or because they decided to give them some space - San internally prays for the latter. </p>
<p>San had been so convincing earlier, so sure that he’d be just fine to perform after this, but now that he’s beginning to come down from his high and his brain is getting back to thinking a little more logically, the unfortunate reality crashes down on him. <em> Holy fuck, he should not have done that </em>. While he’ll still probably get through the performance with few to no problems, there’s a growing ache in his hips and a sense of fatigue washing over him, skin still pressed closely against Hongjoong’s, unwilling to part. </p>
<p>And although he definitely should not have done it, he’d do it again in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Once Hongjoong’s reasoning comes back to him, he’s cursing, on his feet, rushing around the room to grab San’s things, as well as a clean towel from one of the cabinets in the room. He quickly cleans up the mess on his tummy, spreads oil over his torso for a second, far less sexy time, touches up his hair and makeup, and within minutes, San’s ready to go. His legs feel like jelly as he approaches the exit.</p>
<p>San opens the door, still panting from it all, and he’s met with two familiar faces, one wearing an expression a little more smug than the other - poor Yunho looks nothing but mortified. If he had more time, San would give Seonghwa a piece of his mind, but being conscious of the fact that they’re already late because of him, he begrudgingly decides that the complaints can wait. </p>
<p>He turns to Hongjoong before heading to the stage, waving one hand and calling a goodbye, only to have his wrist pulled back. Hongjoong’s suddenly pressed close to him, lips against his ear, voice low.</p>
<p>“Let’s try having you beg next time, hmm, sweetheart?” </p>
<p>And then he’s stumbling to the stage with not only wobbly legs and aching hips, but also with a half-hard cock, cheeks set alight and a flutter in his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading and i hope you liked it :) if you want to yell at me or smth here's my twt and cc</p>
<p>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/bottomsanhwa">bottomsanhwa</a></p>
<p>curiouscat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bottomsanhwa">bottomsanhwa</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>